leap then fall
by mikazukidreams
Summary: Maybe all he really needed was to watch a romantic movie before the pieces fell in place. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In which Sasuke learns a valuable lesson from a romantic movie.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Leap then fall**

.

.

.

[ *]

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day in the dazzling, busy city of New York. The delightful sound of people hollering for taxis filled the air, coupled with smells of freshly baked morning goods and coffee from the local Starbucks down the street, marked for a busy Friday in the sleepless city. After several days of downpour, the sun finally peeked out brightly from the fluffy white clouds.

All in all, it was a good day for a stroll or a picnic in Central Park. It was a good day to be _outside. _However—

Sasuke looked up as the door to his office was abruptly opened and the loud clicking of high heels, belonging to his secretary, Karin Momochi, strutted into the room. In her arms were a massive pile of papers and files, which she dumped onto his desk, one by one.

"Mr. Uchiha, here are the files for the Johnson contract," she said, all authority. "He needs it done by the thirteenth." Pushing up her glasses, she retrieved more files from her arms. "And Andrew Richard was just on the phone; he's away on vacation until the sixteenth, so he wanted his meeting to be moved until after he gets back."

Sasuke sighed. "Check my schedule for the following and clear out anything that isn't relevant. Send me the updated calendar by tomorrow morning." Karin nodded and turned her heel, ready to leave. "Oh, and Karin?"

She turned. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Take the first couple weeks' off next month. Suigetsu has been annoying the shit out of me for the last _decade _and I think he's planning something for you."

Her face flushed bright red as she said appreciatively, "Thank you, sir." The door shut quietly behind her.

Another sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he picked up a thick file and leafed through it. He wasn't behind on schedule; in fact, he was well on time for everything so far, but having all this paperwork and sudden changes thrown at him on Friday was exhausting. He couldn't stay late at the office tonight anyways— his parents were expecting him over for dinner. Sasuke picked up his iPhone and was inputting in the new deadlines when another person barged into his office.

"Teme!" Naruto's grinning tanned face popped in. "Yo, we just had the Hyuuga's on the phone; they wanted to speak to you about the dinner meeting next week? You better go pick that up, yeah?" He was about to leave until he whirred around, remembering something else. "Oh, and the Romanovs said they need to see the final draft of their contract before it's settled and they're hosting a ball next Saturday. I spoke to your father already, and it's deemed that your attendance is mandatory. The AKATSUKI Company also wanted to see you to discuss potential business agreements, and Itachi called earlier and wanted you to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff; he says he's sorry but he's a little tied up training some newbie security dudes and your mother is having her family dinner thing tonight. Got it?"

It felt like the weight of the world just fell onto Sasuke's shoulders. Running an agitated hand through his messy black tresses, he said, "Yeah, got it. Check with Karin on the Romanov file. Call Konan and tell her I need a new suit for the ball on Saturday, and tell Karin to set the AKATSUKI meeting for next Wednesday. And give me the grocery list so I can go shopping later."

Naruto's arched his eyebrow and his grin grew wider— if that could even be possible. Sasuke glared, knowing that his best friend took enjoyment in seeing him so stressed out. "Eh, no problem," Naruto said and reached into his pocket, throwing a piece of paper onto Sasuke's already crowded desk. Scrawled on the crinkled paper in Naruto's horrendous handwriting, was all the things his mother needed for tonight.

"Your writing is shit," Sasuke critiqued, flashing a look to Naruto. Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and snapped a quick picture of the messy grocery list. The blonde shrugged and stuck both hands into his pockets, still grinning.

"Just so you know, I'm only being nice today because you left me off early last week to go see a movie with Hinata. Other than that, I'd totally be bitching at you right now."

Sasuke smirked. "You've done that before. It's never worked out for you, though. You just end up getting frustrated and stomping off."

Naruto laughed and strolled out of Sasuke's office, but not before flipping the Uchiha off. "I'll talk to you later, teme. Try not to _drown _in your work," Naruto added.

Sasuke gave Naruto a steely glare that promised much pain, and lifted his middle finger, a dead serious look on his face. His best friend laughed, shutting the door behind him. In the quiet solitude of his office once again, the stress of the work was overwhelming. Shoving the files aside, he reached for his phone, dialing the Hyuuga's.

It was a beautiful day in New York City— but it didn't seem like Sasuke was going to be enjoying it.

-x-

"Honestly, forehead, you _have _to go see the movie. At least once! I mean, we both read the books, like, _ages _ago. There's basically an unspoken _law _that you have to go see the movie after reading the book."

Sakura rolled her large emerald eyes at her best friend Ino, sitting across from her at the local café. Ino had been telling her for the past half hour on how she should go see _The Fault in Our Stars, _which had just been released in theatres the week before. It was easy for Ino or Hinata or Tenten to say— they'd all dragged their boyfriends/fiancés to see the romantic movie. Sakura didn't have anybody, though. Well, there _was _Kiba and Sai— but Kiba would be more interested in making out in the darkened theatre than watching the movie. And Sai would make comments on every scene and ruin the movie.

So she told Ino that. "Pig, I'm not going to see that movie by myself," she said, sipping her mango smoothie. "I'll wait for it to come out on DVD and wallow in my pool of tears and used Kleenex on my couch by myself."

"Or," Ino said, her pretty blue eyes sparkling with a glint Sakura knew all too well— it was the look Ino had whenever she had a plan that involved getting your hands dirty— "you could ask one of Manhattan's most eligible bachelors to go with you." A slow smirk made its way up Ino's face.

Sakura felt her face flush bright red. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Definitely no. He wouldn't even go with me. He'd dump me in the theatre parking lot by myself."

Ino didn't seem to care, though, as she twirled her long blonde hair thoughtfully. "Forehead, you're the _only _female person outside of his family that he actually cares about. I mean, he let you in his pants _twice. _He bought you _flowers. _Let me tell you, that guy don't just buy flowers for _anybody. _Friends with Benefits can go to the movies together too, you know."

"That was in high school! He bought me flowers because he was sorry for taking my v-card during junior year. And the second time was just…I don't even know. But we are not friend with benefits."

"Babe, you need to step up. Everybody knows how much that boy's loved you since freshman year of high school and we all know how much you've loved him since forever." Ino stuck up her finger to silence Sakura when she was about to protest. "And if you hadn't been so oblivious to his feelings for you and wasting all that time on that little playboy Kiba, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So pick up your damn phone," Ino paused, reaching across the table into Sakura's Chanel purse and retrieving a lime green iPhone, "and call him! Trust me, if he says no, he actually means _yes. _You know how emotionally dense Sasuke is."

Sakura stared at her iPhone. Ino _did _have a point, and as crazy as it sounded it was worth it.

"Okay, pig." Sakura grinned and flipped her straight pastel pink hair over her shoulder. "You got a point."

-x-

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

Sasuke glared at his office phone (if that were any help) and contemplated whether not he should answer it. It was barely two in the afternoon and he'd been on the phone all morning with clients and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another indecisive one. Besides, he didn't even take his lunch break yet. He hadn't eaten anything since seven this morning and his stomach was growling for food— or, at the very least, a cup of coffee.

He'd just sent out Karin thirty minutes ago for her lunch break and she wasn't due back for at least another twenty minutes, so she couldn't possibly take the call for him.

Not bothering to check the caller ID, he picked up his phone. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking," he said tonelessly, like he'd been all morning. He was in serious need for a shot of caffeine.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

That sweet, melodious voice could only belong to one person, and almost instantly Sasuke's body reacted. A hot blush made its way up Sasuke's neck and he tugged on his collar absentmindedly. Sakura rarely called him and they barely ever talk outside of party events that their mutual friends hosted. She was always busy, anyhow, taking extra shifts at the hospital, sharing her pretty smiles with the sick and injured. It was always so suspiciously busy in the hospital— Sasuke suspected that many young men only went to the hospital just to get a look at the famous Sakura Haruno.

He cleared his throat before replying. "I'm busy today," he said, and winced just a little by how detached his voice sounded. "I've got lots of paperwork to finish and meetings to prepare for."

Any other girl would've immediately been hurt by the coldness of his tone. But not Sakura— despite not being exactly as close as they'd used to be, she still understood him better than any other female (with the exception of the one who gave birth to him) and she simply laughed. _Laughed _at him!

"So take a break," she said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. It was a bit ironic coming from the most hardworking girl he'd ever met in his entire life.

He contemplated on whether or not he should go or not— Sakura had never asked him to go anywhere like this before. On the other hand, he had lots of work to get done, and not to mention the fact that he couldn't stay overtime in his office tonight.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Sasuke said instead, carefully. He shuffled the papers around his desk, distracted.

He'd expected her to simply agree and hand up, but she didn't. Instead Sakura said— in an unwavering cheery voice— "Great! I'll see you at seven, then!" She hung up.

Sasuke sat in a daze, staring at his phone, before it rang again. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oops, I forgot to tell you something!" Sakura giggled nervously and blurted out in a rush, "Oh and by the way the movie's called _The Fault in Our Stars _but that's okay you'll love it well maybe not but please I really want to see the movie and it'll mean a lot and I'll make it up to you okay thanks bye!"

"_What?"_

This time she really hung up.

-x-

Half an hour later, Sasuke finally gave up on his paperwork. He just couldn't focus on it. After Sakura's phone call, he couldn't focus on _anything. _Instead he shoved everything aside on his desk and stared at his chestnut brown desk.

_The Fault in Our Stars… _wasn't that that romantic movie about the cancer patient and her boyfriend— Albert, his name was? Something like that, anyway.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Sakura always had a way of messing with his mind. Was he supposed to pick her up or meet her there? Should he take her out after, like a date?

He got up out of his chair and grabbed his suit jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. He shut down his computer and tucked it into his briefcase, put his cellphone into his pocket, and buzzed Karin.

"Cancel anything I have on today. I'm out for the night. If anything comes up, tell them to forward it to my inbox. I'll see you Monday."

And with that, Sasuke went home, with thoughts of his little "date" (_was _it a date? could he call it that?) with a certain Sakura Haruno.

-x-

She wasn't trying to impress him. Really. She just liked to dress nice sometimes. She wasn't trying to impress Sasuke. Of course not!

…Well, _maybe_ just a little.

"Forehead! You look _fabulous,_" Ino sang from her bed. It was six-thirty already, and Ino had insisted on coming over to help her choose an outfit. Ino had originally planned on stuffing Sakura into a LBD— a _very _little black dress, but Sakura declined. She was going to the movie theatre, she reminded Ino, not out to the club.

They finally decided on something sweet and simple, after Ino berated her for even _thinking _of wearing sweatpants on this so-called "date" with Sasuke.

_He's like, _the _sexiest man in the city! _Ino had exclaimed. _You can't wear _those (meaning her wonderfully comfortable sweatpants) _on a date with him!_

Sakura was dressed in a pale rose blouse with a thin white cardigan over it and tight black skinny jeans, completed with light silvery strappy sandals, a little silver bracelet, and diamond earring studs. She'd pinned the middle section of her hair back and Ino had helped her curl her long hair into loose tendrils, so now it cascaded down her back in shiny pink swirls.

She looked pretty decent, for somebody whose attire mainly consisted of sweats (or black leggings) and loose t-shirts (thank you, Forever 21), all hidden under a spotless white lab coat.

"And take this purse here too," Ino said, snatching the little messenger bag Sakura had chosen and replacing it with a silver bag that matched Sakura's shoes. "Don't forget your cellphone," Ino said, throwing Sakura's iPhone in, fully charged, "and your wallet, and…"

Sakura simply smiled gratefully at her best friend. "You don't have to do this for me, Ino," she said softly, "But I really do appreciate it."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! As your fucking _twin _and future godmother to your Uchiha babies_, _it is my responsibility to make sure you look good and be prepared so you don't mess up this chance and embarrass yourself in front of your future husband. I've basically written like, _fanfiction _on your love life and what your babies are going to look like and what they're going to be when they're older, so don't mess this up for me." Ino zipped up Sakura's purse and handed it to her. "All set!"

Sakura laughed, cheeks bright red. "Oh, Ino!" she exclaimed, and hugged her best friend.

"Have fun, sweetie. And I want to hear all about it tomorrow, you hear me? Every. Little. Detail. If you got laid, what kind of boxers he wears, if the rumors of his _thing_ are true—"

Sakura felt a scorching hot blush flame up her pale cheeks. "Ino!" she all but screeched, mortified.

Ino laughed loudly and dragged her towards the door. "C'mon forehead, you don't want to be late! I'll drop you off."

It was good to have a best friend like Ino Yamanaka.

-x-

Sasuke knew Sakura well enough to know that she was not a girl impressed merely by looks, so he went with something simple: just a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a black sports jacket, paired with black jeans and black Converse. He wasn't a fashionista, per say, but he looked pretty good. It _felt _good to be out of the whole suit-and-tie routine.

When he arrived at the movie theatre in his black Volvo, she was already there— in all her stunning beauty. Sakura's beauty was enhanced by the fact that she was naïve to it all; she never saw her as anything special or beautiful. She looked nervous, but when she spotted him coming out of his car, a smile so radiant lit up her face that it took Sasuke's breath away.

"…Hey," he said, walking up to her, hands in his pockets. His eyes took the moment to drink her appearance all in and to memorize it forever.

She was too lovely.

"Hi," Sakura said back, smiling. She looked so beautiful he didn't know what to say. He'd dealt with the sternest business leaders, handled the most risky business decisions without ever breaking a sweat or batting an eyelash, but in front of this girl? No words. His brain was a mess at the sight of her.

"So um," he cleared his throat. "Shall we go and get the tickets?"

"That's not a problem," Sakura said, digging into her purse. "I have them right here!" She pulled out two admission tickets and grinned. "I got them earlier today, since I was the one who basically dragged you here." The pretty girl pointed her thumb into the cinema. "And I've got snacks and stuff waiting at the food counter. The guy working was really nice. He gave me a discount for some reason," she added, shrugging. "So I left him a tip."

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but when it did Sasuke said disbelievingly, "Wait. _You _paid for everything?"

In response, Sakura gave him one of her faux-glares and said, "It's the twenty-first century, Sasuke; girls can pay for things themselves, you know. And plus, I made you tag along with me so everything's my treat!" The rosette glanced at the theatre and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He ignored how warm and _good _her hand felt in his, and how perfect their hands fit together.

He allowed her to pull him into the theatre and argued when she insisted on holding all the snacks she bought ("_it's my treat, Sasuke! Don't worry!"_), a fight he lost in the end. Movie previews were already airing when they walked into the dark theatre, so they quickly found seats in the back because Sakura didn't want him to hurt his neck sitting in the front of the screen.

She was too sweet.

The longing to be around this too-good-for-him girl was magnetic; no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the movie or even the people sitting in the crowded theatre or even the snacks Sakura had bought for him, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the hypnotizing scent of vanilla and strawberries and the mesmerizing profile of a girl who'd— unintentionally— broken down the barricade around his heart and wormed her way in years ago.

Even when the movie began about a girl named Hazel Grace who suffers from cancer, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the pretty girl with the bright emerald eyes and the too-kind heart sitting beside him.

Even when Augustus Waters (so _that's _what his name was— not Albert) takes Hazel on a trip to Amsterdam and tells her how absolutely beautiful she is, Sasuke still had his eyes on the beautiful girl sitting beside him, who was currently sobbing softly.

Even when the credits finally rolled an hour and a half later, Sasuke was still looking at the all-too-lovely Sakura Haruno, with her smile that lit up the galaxy and the bright green eyes that made his entire week, and wondered how he managed to keep his distance from her all those years.

.

.

.

_tbc..._

* * *

**Note: **hahaha don't kill me! the chapters for _Rise _are in the works. just thought i'd write a short oneshot in honor of _TFIOS _and Naruto 685, but it ended up wayyy longer than expected (like 20 pages...oops). i'll post the second part in a few days.

xo,

-A


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness," Sakura said, wiping the tears flowing down her cheeks and attempting to stop the oncoming flow. It was so embarrassing, crying in front of Sasuke— who was totally unaffected by the movie, lucky him— but she couldn't help herself.

Sasuke fell into step beside her and casually handed her a handkerchief (guys still carry those around?) and said gruffly, "Why do girls insist on making themselves cry by watching movies like that?"

"It's a sweet love story," Sakura said in response, still wiping her cheeks. "About how anybody can fall in love, even with something as terrible as cancer. It's so heartwarming, you know?"

"Either way, the girl knew that her time wouldn't be guaranteed forever, and the guy realized that for himself towards the end of the film. If you're already at that high of a risk to fall into the hands of death, why would you fall in love?" Sasuke said, strolling to his car and opening the door for Sakura. She'd insisted on taking a cab (seeing as Yamanaka dropped her off) but it was dark outside and Sasuke refused to let her. In a cab or not, nighttime New York wasn't exactly safe for pretty girls like her, alone.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his words, and immediately Sasuke knew that he'd provoked her to start up a debate. The action hit him chest with nostalgia— back in their high school days and even in their shared classes in university, Sakura was the only who rose to a challenge he unwittingly put out. She was undeniably intelligent, snarky when need be, and always put up a good fight.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sakura fired back, green eyes flashing— she looked sexy as hell when she was fired up, Sasuke realized, just like in the old days— but still giving him a sweet smile when she sat down in his Volvo and he closed the door.

"Because," he said casually, sitting into the driver's seat and turning on the ignition, "you're taking a huge risk with someone who may die anytime, and you're bound to suffer from tremendous heartbreak afterwards. And the guy, as well; if you're going to die soon, why won't you play it safe and just be friends? You're just going to be living your last moments in bitter hate because of your condition."

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose you do have a point, but—" she turned and looked at him, dead in the eye, and Sasuke felt his heartbeat stutter, "Wouldn't you take that risk? Wouldn't you want to live your last moments knowing what true love felt like— having somebody be in love with you as much as you were with them?"

Her words hung in the air, and after a brief period of silence, Sasuke murmured lowly, "You do have a point," he said, and he wanted to continue when his cellphone rang, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. Sasuke answered using his Bluetooth.

"Hello?" He said, and his mother's soothing voice answered from the other end.

"Sasuke? Sweetie, are you going to be home soon? Your father just arrived home; did you pick up the groceries yet?"

Sasuke felt his skin blanch as he remembered Naruto's messy handwritten grocery list that Sasuke was supposed to pick up for his family dinner. It'd completely slipped his mind due to his little date with Sakura…

"Shit," he cursed. "Sorry, mother, I'll be home shortly."

"Are you sure? I can send your father out if you're busy. Itachi isn't home yet."

"No, it's okay. Father needs his rest. I'll be there soon."

"You're such a good boy. Bye honey!" Click.

Sakura sat in awkward silence. "So, um, I could catch a cab. You really don't have to drop me off, you know."

"No," Sasuke said. "No, I'll just drop you off and then go to the grocery store…" He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, remembering the picture of the grocery list.

"Here," Sakura said suddenly, helping him grab his phone and zooming into the picture. "Why don't I go with you? I doubt you can even read Naruto's handwriting, anyhow," she added, emerald eyes sparkling with laughter.

Sasuke looked at the pretty girl sitting beside him and sighed. "Alright," he finally said, knowing full well Sakura would insist until he agreed with her. Turning around the car, he headed towards the grocery store with the most wonderful girl in the world, and he couldn't help feeling like he was a _husband. _

-x-

Mikoto Uchiha prided herself in having close relationships with her sons. She was a pleasant, sweet woman, who knew anything and everything about her sons. She _was _their mother, after all— Itachi and Sasuke taught her well in the art of facial expressions, tones, and body language. To strangers, her boys were seen as cold, indifferent— but she knew her boys better than anyone. So when her youngest child came home, she immediately detected that something was off with her boy. His normally pale face was slightly flushed, as if embarrassed but happy about something, and his usually stoic expression was brightened with a faint smirk. In his hands he carried four bags of groceries, which she intercepted and brought to the kitchen counter.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said, her back towards her son as she organized the groceries, "did something happen today? You seem awfully _content._" When her son didn't answer, Mikoto turned. "Why, are you _ignoring _your mother—" she said teasingly, but stopped when she saw a figure standing behind her son. A beautiful girl, with pale pink hair and vibrant green eyes, stood shyly behind her embarrassed son. In the girl's hands were two additional bags of groceries, which Mikoto quickly grabbed. A smile began creeping onto her face as her eyes sparkled with knowledge only a mother would know.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I didn't see you there," Mikoto said. "Come in, come in." The girl started to protest, obviously embarrassed, but if Mikoto Uchiha was anything she was _persistent_— and it didn't take long for her to convince the lovely girl her son had brought along to stay frothier family dinner. Normally, she would not invite _any_ outsider, regardless of who they were, to their Uchiha family dinner. But this girl was different— Mikoto's intuition told her that this girl was unique, nothing like she'd ever seen before. It wasn't just the pink hair and bright eyes— it was the elegant way this girl seemed to hold herself, the calming atmosphere that vibrated off her posture, her smile.

Not to mention _Sasuke. _Mikoto could barely contain her happiness. Her son had _never _brought anyone with him, with the exception of his few best friends, and the simple fact that he'd brought a female home made Mikoto very happy. Her youngest son was a workaholic, and didn't get out often— but this girl seemed like a breath of fresh air that her son desperately needed. Her pale pink hair and eyes reminded sparked a faint memory in Mikoto's mind; come to think of it, the girl looked awfully familiar.

"Sasuke, dear," Mikoto said, gesturing to her flustered son, "why don't you see what your father is up to? I think he's upstairs." Nodding obediently, Sasuke left the scene and Mikoto turned to the quiet girl. "I don't think I've given you a proper introduction, but my name is Mikoto Uchiha," she said pleasantly, an easy smile curving on her pale face. "Feel free to call me Mikoto. And your name is...?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl responded politely, bowing. Mikoto's smile grew wider, recognizing her name. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikoto laughed. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Why don't you take a seat while I get dinner ready? My oldest son should be home soon so I better get ready."

"Actually," Sakura said, rolling up her sleeves. "I'd love to help, if you don't mind." Mikoto shook her head, taken aback by the politeness of this girl, and not willing to make a guest work in her home but the rosette insisted. The Uchiha lady soon caved and led Sakura to the kitchen. Inwardly, she felt content; while she loved her boys very much, they were always too busy and not exactly the most talented people in the kitchen (yes, there _was _a flaw to the Uchiha brothers!) and having a girl around felt like she had a daughter (which, she might add, she'd always wanted). While Sakura started chopping and mincing vegetables in preparation for the dinner, Mikoto decided to struck up a conversation with the pleasant girl.

"So, Sakura," she said, "if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Sasuke?"

A faint blush dusted Sakura's pale cheeks as she replied, "We went to high school together. He was in my biology and physics class and we were lab partners. we went to Konoha University together, but were in different faculties so we didn't have many classes together." The corner of Mikoto's mouth tilted upwards as she confirmed her memory.

Standing before her was the same girl her youngest boy had a crush on for years. Although Sasuke had never mentioned her name in their house, Mikoto just _knew_\- she remembered him mumbling about 'that _annoying _pinkie, who does she think she is?' throughout his four years at Konoha Academy; getting into an argument with Kiba because the boy had asked 'the annoying pink girl' out on a date; and finally, she remembered how on prom night Sasuke had changed into one of Itachi's old suits, bought a corsage, and drove to the hospital (Itachi told her afterwards) because 'of course that annoying girl has to go and shatter her damn ribcage during prom'. He'd been especially huffy that day, Mikoto recalled, but she knew it was a facade her son had.

This was the same girl that somehow managed to get under her son's skin, who managed to somehow break down the cautious barrier Sasuke hid himself in— and this was the same girl who managed to get her son to _care _for her. She remembered Sasuke's high school graduation— Sakura Haruno had been the captain of multiple sports teams, the vice president of the school, the school valedictorian, _and _she earned a massive pre-med scholarship to the prestigious Konoha University. She was popular amongst her friends at high school— and that night, if she recalled properly, her boy had eyes for no one but Sakura Haruno.

"How did you ever manage to get my son out of that office of his? He's usually so busy with work he barely has time for anyone," Mikoto brought up.

"Oh," Sakura said, laughing, "I sort've... didn't give him an option. I called him and invited him out to a movie but I didn't actually think he's come. It's nice having him around though," she said, cheeks pink, "I haven't seen him in so long. It was nice seeing him again."

Mikoto smiled. This girl _did _have power over her son— had it been anyone else, Sasuke would never have given up a day of work to go see a _movie_. "Well I must thank you," she said. "You don't know how hard I've tried to get that boy out. He works too much." She met the girl's surprised gaze with a smile that promised acceptance and turned back to her cooking.

-x-

Sasuke was practically squirming as he watched his father's eyes rake over Sakura's porcelain face, a look in his eyes that told Sasuke that his father was observing the girl. The rosette was sitting beside him, keeping a pleasant conversation with his mother— who appeared to be very fond of the pink-haired girl, he might add— and Itachi was watching the scene before him with clear amusement in his dark eyes.

The youngest Uchiha nearly jumped as Fugaku Uchiha cleared his throat, rumbling in a deep baritone voice, "The food is delicious."

"Thank you, dear," Sasuke's mother replied, her happy obsidian eyes flickering to his father. "Sakura here helped me with dinner!"

"Did she," Fugaku started, and Sasuke gulped— _here comes the interrogation, _he thought. His father was beyond shocked (not that it showed much on his face) when he found out that they were going to be having a guest at their tradition family dinner. He wasn't angry, really— but more curious. Sasuke knew his father was a man who liked to know the person he was dealing with; being a businessman his whole life, it came as second nature for him. "Your name was Sakura Haruno, you said?"

Sakura placed her fork down gently as she looked at Sasuke's father in the eye. "Yes," she responded politely, a pretty smile brightening her features.

"And you went to school with Sasuke?"

"I did."

Fugaku made a sound of acknowledgement, and Sasuke could practically _hear _the wheel's turning in his father's mind. It wasn't long before Fugaku posed another question to the girl, "Would you happen to be the same girl that beat out my son for valedictorian?"

"Uh," Sakura said, bright red dusting her cheeks, "I was." She turned and gave a Sasuke a look of awkward embarrassment. The entire table fell into silence as a brief emotion flickered across Fugaku's normally stern features— was that... _amusement_?

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he didn't want his father to make Sakura feel more awkward than she already did at the moment, so he decided to speak up and break the silence at the dinner table, "Well— "

"You must be the very smart girl my son always talks about," Fugaku said, looking at Sakura with something between amusement and acceptance. "When he was in his studies, he would often come home and talk about a girl who beat him out on all of his studies. That's you, isn't it?"

At Sakura's nod, Mikoto also decided to speak up. "Yes, Sasuke talked about you _all the time. _You two were quite close, weren't you?"

Now, Sasuke was a sophisticated man who could handle the toughest business deals without breaking a sweat. He was known for being a stoic, emotionless CEO. He could handle a lot of things, but at this very moment...

...he wanted to crawl under the table and _die _of embarrassment. How could his parents betray him like this? Telling Sakura his deepest secrets— how he constantly talked about her— he couldn't even _lie _because it was true.

How _horrifying. _She'd never let him live it down.

Sasuke nearly gave a sigh of relief when Itachi spoke up, noticing the alarmed look in Sasuke's panicked orbs. Bless his older brother for always coming to the rescue— without Itachi, there were so many things that Sasuke wouldn't have been able to do.

"I also heard Sakura here is a doctor at the hospital," Itachi said smoothly, snatching the attention of the Uchiha parents. "Was it a paediatric surgeon, or something else?"

"Cardiothoracic surgery," Sakura said.

"Surgery? In your twenties? " Fugaku said, clearly impressed. Mikoto murmured in awe. "A lot of females in this society don't quite like the time commitment to the OR. How do you find time for this?"

At this one, simple question, Sasuke saw Sakura's vibrant emerald eyes light up with something akin to passion as she gushed, "Oh, I don't mind it at all! I love it," she said, smiling from ear to ear. "The feeling of saving someone's life— the ability to change someone's life, to help them become better— it's art. It's the life I want. I couldn't be happier in the OR. That's my sanctuary," she added, slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke watched in amazement as his father began opening up to the petite rosette sitting beside him. It was a sign that Fugaku _accepted _this girl— and his father was not an easy one to win over. But somehow, just by one visit and a few questions, Fugaku, Mikoto and Sakura became immersed in a talk about health and society and fund— almost as if they knew each other well, as if they were a _family. _Sasuke could barely contain his grin as he took in the view before him: the first and only girl he'd ever have feeling for was sitting at his dinner table, talking to _his _parents; his normally closed off father, contently chatting with Sakura with ease; and his mother, face faintly red from smiling from uncontainable happiness.

Dark eyes shifted to his older brother, who was also watching the scene before him with amused eyes. Their eyes met, and as the corner of Itachi's mouth lifted up, Sasuke knew his brother was pleased.

-x-

He avoided her for two weeks after this. Not in the "I-won't-talk-to-you" way; in fact, they'd been talking and texting each other every day since the Uchiha dinner date— but he never went to see her, knowing full well she was busy.

It wasn't that anything went wrong— quite the opposite, really. His parents were enthused with the pink-haired girl; his mother even went as far to say, over the phone one day, "Put a ring on that girl, Sasuke. She's precious. I want her as my daughter." His father— his _father!_— added in, "You won't find a girl like that anywhere." Even Itachi came by his office last Thursday, asking if he needed a break to go see Sakura. Naruto, his idiot of a best friend, was ecstatic at Sasuke's successful date.

"I'm so proud of you, teme! You can't do any better than Sakura-chan!" He'd said. "But," his cerulean eyes darkened, "if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

Sasuke responded with something along the lines of, "You won't be the only one."

-x-

It wasn't an uneventful two weeks without her, Sasuke mused, but it would've been better if she were there with him. But he had work and so did she— and he also had plans, lots and lots of plans, that didn't require her knowledge. He'd told his parents ahead of time and he'd secretly met with Sakura's parents while she was working— they'd liked him, much to his relief, and they were excited for their daughter. Sasuke recalled as his mother practically _screamed _in joy when he told her of his big plans, and he couldn't help but to smile, too— he hadn't seen her _that_ happy in a while. Somehow, he'd manage to recruit the people he believed knew Sakura best— her best friend Ino Yamanaka (they'd went to high school together) and Naruto. The blonde duo was overly-enthused, ready to help in any way.

He wasn't sure just how much help they really were— their ideas completely clashed with his simple, straightforward approach— but much to Yamanaka's consistent nagging and Naruto's over confidence that they were _right _and he was _wrong_ Sasuke swayed. "Cliche is the way to go," Yamanaka had said. "I would _know, _I'm a girl!" Noting Sasuke's discomfort, she had signed. "_Fine. _We won't make it too extravagant, like a flash mob or anything. It'll just be the three of us."

"Yeah, teme, listen to her! This'll be great!" Naruto had insisted.

Frankly, he didn't really care— if cliche was what it took to make the girl of his dreams happy, he would do it. He would do anything for her, really. All he truly cared about what the outcome and the look on the beautiful girl's face when he did.

-x-

"You know what to say, don't you?" Yamanaka demanded for the thousandth time. "Don't mess this up for me, you know. I've waited as long for this and _you _probably did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fingered the velvety box in his suit pocket. The words he was going to say ran in his mind, forever branded after nights of coming up with the right thing to say.

"You can do it, teme!" His idiotic best friend said, slapping him hard in the back. At his glare, Naruto simply grinned. "Make her happy, man. She deserves it."

Despite how grumpy he'd been initially at their idea, the two blondes were loyal to their word— they helped him until the very end, dealing with his frustration and his last minute doubts. Sasuke knew he was right in his choice— he'd chosen two people who loved the pink-haired girl as much as he did and he couldn't be more grateful at their efforts.

"Thank you," he said to them, his facial expression softening as he looked at the flushed face of the two excited blondes.

"No problem," Yamanaka said, a smile stretching across her features. "C'mon now, places!" Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a thumbs up.

"It's all— " Naruto was cut off short when the door opened, revealing a confused Sakura.

-x-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura tore down the hall as her pager buzzed— emergency in OR five (her favourite room), it read. Heart failure on a trauma patient. Not focused on anything, she yelled at the nurses to move out of her way, scrubbing and throwing on her gloves and surgical mask, before stepping into—

— an empty OR room? She turned and grabbed the phone on the wall, dialling the number for the nurse's station.

"Yes, Yuki? This is Dr. Haruno. Could you please check if my surgery is in OR five? I don't think I'm in the right room."

"Oh, you're in the right room, don't worry," Yuki said in an amused tone. "Have fun!" She hung up. Sakura turned around and around in confusion. _What? _

There was no patient, no OR table... nothing but Sasuke, standing in the middle of the room looking more handsome in the couple of week she hadn't seen him, all dressed up in a suit. Had it been anybody, they would have seen a very stoic Uchiha— but Sakura could read traces of nervousness in the Uchiha's stance. On the walls of the OR room were bright fairy lights, and she could see red roses tucked in between each light. Before she could even say anything, like _is that even allowed? _Sasuke spoke up. "Hn."

"Sasuke? What's going on here?"

She watched as the dark-haired male swallowed, clearly struggling with his words. Could it be that he was sick?

"Sasuke?" she asked again, confused. Approaching him she placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down."

"_No," _Sasuke said in a rushed tone. Sakura drew back, surprised. Sasuke looked tense— on edge, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "No," he said, a lot calmer than before, but the tension didn't leave. "I'm alright."

Sakura was _really _confused. "Uh, okay," she said, "Well, I should probably check on where my patient is supposed to be— "

"There is no patient." Sasuke spoke clearly and loudly, but this only confused Sakura even more.

"What do you mean, '_there is no patient'," _she said. "Then why am I here? And why," she added, gesturing the lights and flowers on the wall, "are there flowers in the _operating room_? What's going on?"

At Sasuke's lack of a response, Sakura huffed. "Look, I'll see you after. I have to get back to work." She turned, but before she could take a step she heard Sasuke blurt out three words that made her freeze.

"I love you." It was rushed, as if he'd been holding it in for quite some time, and when she turned she saw that all the tension had left his shoulders. She gaped as a furious blush began working up Sasuke's neck as he tugged on his collar absentmindedly. "I'm sorry. I, uh, I had something planned out to say, uh— "

Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish before Sakura saw her two best friends leap out from the shadows, both holding massive, sparkly signs, reading _Will you marry me? _in blue, black and white clouds... just like _The Fault in Our Stars. _She gazed in wonder as Ino flipped her sign over, revealing the standard 'OKAY?' from the movie.

She turned her attention back to Sasuke, who was now holding open a box with the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in his hands. Tears threatened to spill over as she inquired, "You...you...?"

"Yeah," he answered, clearly flustered. He cleared his throat. "I thought the park would be a nice place, but you said the OR was your happy place, so..."

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes, _yes," _she cried as she launched herself into his arms. She marvelled at how _nice _it was to have him so close to her again— and she barely noticed the glowing happiness in her best friends' faces.

After what felt like eternity, Sasuke finally loosened his grip, grasping her hand instead and removing the glove, slipping on the ring that promised her a lifetime of happiness and romantic movies and anything— absolutely _anything _she wanted.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she couldn't stop. Sasuke leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, and breathed across her lips, "Okay?"

She could barely contain a shiver when she responded contently, "Okay."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**note:** it's nearly 3:00 a.m. and I couldn't sleep and I'm also hungry lol...

-A


End file.
